My Character Box
by bon's-chan
Summary: Details of my main characters from each different story
1. Nadira (Magi)

Name: Nadira

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Height: 4'11

Weight: 95 lbs

Allies: Aladdin

Alibaba

Morgiana

Hyakuryu Ren

Sinbad

Masrur

Ja'far

Pisti

Yamraiha

Sharrkan

Hinahoho

Enemies: Judar

Al Tharmen

Djinn: Ronove

Occupation: Dungeon Master

Affiliation: Fanalis

**Stats**

Quantity of Magoi: ⅗

Fighting Ability: ⅘

Physical Strength: ⅘

Technique: ⅗

Leadership Ability: ⅖

Wisdom: ⅗

**Appearance**

Nadira is slim and petite young woman with red eyes and hair like all Fanalis. Her hair is messy and wavy down to the middle of her neck with the rest in a double braid down to her ankles. She wears a loose tunic top over bandaging around her chest and torso, ending at her hips over her white Arabian pants. Her pants have a slit down each side and she doesn't wear shoes. Nadira has four piercings at the top of each ear with four crescent earrings all connected to a chain, connecting those to two bottom earrings; these serve as her backup vessels. She also wears rings which double as her metal vessel. On each hand her thumb ring is connected to her middle ring by a chain.

**Personality**

Nadira is a calm and quiet girl when you first meet her, when she gets used to you her humorous side comes out. She remains loyal to any friend she makes through and through, and extremely shy around any guy she has a crush on. Nadira cares deeply for anyone from her clan, even though she's only a half blood. When angry she will resort to sarcasm, when infuriated she resorts to utter quietness. Even though she is tough and calm, she will remain away from anything that makes her shy because she'll become the exact opposite.

**Relationships**

**Aladdin**- He is the first friend Nadira makes instantly when he helps her in the dungeon, getting her to open up to him soon after. She usually goes to him about her boy problems concerning Masrur or when she wants to get cheered up.

**Alibaba**- At first she thinks Alibaba is a bit weird but none the less makes friends with him being the second friend she makes.

**Morgiana**- Nadira makes a sisterly connection with Morgiana after finding out they're both of Fanalis heritage, often sparring with her when Masrur can't train with her or teach Morgiana anything new.

**Hyakyuryu**- The third friend she makes often talking about family with him.

**Sinbad**- She sees him as a big brother after deflecting his first few advances and often goes to him for advice on Masrur.

**Ja'far**- She loves hanging around Ja'far and learning from him, the curiosity for things always swells up in her when he's near her.

**Masrur**- She has a huge crush on him to the point of where she'll either run away when he's around or stay as far away as possible from him to avoid making a fool of herself. She'll even sit on the opposite end of the table and avoid eye contact during a dinner celebration.

**Djinn**

Djinn

Ronove is the Power Djinn that Nadira obtained upon clearing the 27th Dungeon.

Metal Vessel

Nadira's metal vessel are her rings, while her earrings are her back up vessels.

Djinn Weapon Equip

She compresses Ronove's strength magic around her rings (earrings depending) changing them into spiked brass knuckles, while her earrings turn into a double ended ball and chain. These weapons are capable of easily breaking through rocks and barriers,

Djinn Equip

Nadira's djinn equip is that of a warrior. Her hair becomes a white short messy bob with her earrings becoming ear armor, and her eyes turn from red to light blue. Her wrappings become white fitting armor around her torso extended to her arms while her tunic becomes a leotard underneath. She gains white armor up to her mid-thigh down to the top of her feet and heels.

**Special Abilities**

Enhanced Strength- Although she has enhanced strength she is not as strong as a pure Fanalis due to being only half. Yet she's still pretty strong.

Enhanced Speed- As a Fanalis, Nadira was born with exceptional speed.

Enhanced Senses- Nadira, as a Fanalis, maybe has superior hearing and smelling.


	2. Laraje (Sonic T Hedgehog)

Name: Laraje

Also Known As:

Age: 18

Date Of Birth: unknown

Place Of Birth: unknown

Species: hedgehog-mongoose

Appearance: She has pure white fur and ice blue eyes with slightly darker blue pupils. Her fire engine red hair normally reaches her tail, and is deeply wavy, She has a white furred muzzle, while her inner ears a light cyan, she has mongoose ears and a short curved hedgehog tail with underfur. The fur around her eyes is cream, making it seem like smokey eye eyeshadow when she closes them and long curly eyelashes. There are two rings on her ears; back-center- light cyan, tip- electric crimson, two on her tail; base- electric crimson, center- light cyan, and two to four varying on her fingers. She has a small shiny black nose with full lips, one of her ears are cream and from her hands to her elbows are cream.

Height:

Weight:

Alignment: Neutral

IQ:

Occupation:

Personality: Laraje is laid-back and calm but can be very aggressive and will kick anyone's arse if provoked far enough.

Top Speed: 8

Abilities:

Stats

(Add Up To 40, maximum of 10)

Speed: 8

Agility: 8

Strength: 9

Defense: 8

Evasion: 7

Dexterity: 7

Intelligence: 8

Attack Skills: 10


	3. Natsu (Aoi no Exorcist)

Race: Demon

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'

Weight: 100 lbs

Birthday: April 8th

Hair Color: Alice Blue/White

Eye Color: Mint Green

Blood Type: AB

Affiliation: True Cross Order

Occupation: Exorcist, Student

Base of Operations: True Cross Academy

Partners: Kimichi

Class: Exwire

Meister: Tamer

Weapons:

Relatives: Satan (Father)

Mephisto Pheles (Brother)

Amaimon (Brother)

Lucifer (Brother)

Rin Okumura (Half-Brother)

Yukio Okumura (Half-Brother)

**Appearance**

Natsu has alice blue hair that fades to white, clear mint green eyes, full lips, and light tan skin. Her hair is long and wavy, which she usually straightens and keeps wrapped. Later she cuts it to wear it stops just under her chin, although it grows rather quickly. Just like her brothers, Natsu has prominent canines and pointed elf-like ears. Her tail is white and the curl is reversed and fluffed. In her demon form she has light blue flames with small black horns on her head and the tip of her tail are engulfed in flames, and she gains fangs. She keeps her tail wrapped around her waist over her belt to make it seem like her belt. Her tamer(magic) circle is tattooed on the back of her left hand.

Natsu usually wears baggy clothes even to school refusing to wear the female uniform, but is later forced to. Her uniform consists of a belt, the short pink skirt, flats, the tight thigh highs, and the dress shirt. She wears her dress shirt loosely rolled at the sleeves and untucked, she'll do color variations of the belt, flats, and thigh highs. She tops it off with a baggy sweater of a different color everyday.

**Personality**

Natsu has a calm and laid-back personality. Although she can be very violent and tends to get into them or stay around to watch a good one. She does however care deeply for her friends, and often getting extremely shy around her crush. Natsu also seems to have a soft-spot for anything cute.

**Powers & Abilities** **Superhuman Strength**

Natsu is physically stronger than most normal people her age, even people several years older, most likely because she is a Demon.

**Familiar Spirit**

Natsu becomes a tamer after taming Kimichi. She uses Kimichi both as a fighting partner and friend.

**Pyrokinesis**

Natsu is able to manipulate light blue flames, a mark from her father.

**Regenerative Abilities**

Due to being a Demon, her body has incredibly high-speed regenerative abilities.

**Trivia**

Natsu's favorite pastimes are: eating Ren's cooking, sleeping, drawing, dancing, and long quiet walks.

Natsu's favorite manga genres are: action, comedy, and blood and gore.

Natsu's favorite type of guys are ones that are tall and violent.

She is surprisingly good with small animals and babies.

Her taste palette includes a wide variety of Japanese and Korean foods with meat.

Natsu's favorite food is Chicken dumplings.

Natsu sleeps 10 hours a day.

Natsu tends to get shy around the guy she likes.


	4. Katou Yumi (Bleach)

Katou Yumi

**Race:** Soul

**Age: **18 (118)

**Gender: **Female

**Height:**

**Part I: **144.78 cm (4'9")

**Part II: **152.4 cm (5'0")

**Weight:**

**Part I: **44.5 kg (98 lbs)

**Part II: **46.3 kg (102 lbs)

**Blood Type:**

**Affiliation: **Gotei 13, Soul Society

**Profession: **Shinigami

**Position: **4th seat of the 11th Division

**Previous Position:**

**Partner:**

**Base of Operation: **Gotei 13, Seireitei, 11th Division HQ

**Relatives: **N/A

**Education: **Shino Academy

**Status: **Alive

**Appearance: **Katou is a petite, dark-skinned woman on the short side. She has light green eyes and short light golden-blond hair which she keeps unkempt. She has full lips with blue crescent markings with the arch facing up (on its back) and smaller white crescents facing the same direction those on the corners of her eyes. Katou wears the standard shinigami uniform, with her zanpakuto sheathed horizontally across her lower back.

After some time, her uniform changes to sleeveless with a light blue and green kimono over it. Her zanpakuto is still sheathed horizontally across her lower back. She has grown a few inches taller and her face has matured. Katou has grown her hair out to her lower back, and waves slightly at the end. She has various braids throughout her hair with colorful beads keeping them together, and unkempt bangs across her forehead.

**Personality: **Katou is very laid back and friendly, however will only be her goofy, humorous self once she opens up to you. She can be very aggressive provoked or not and likes a bit of pain. Katou can be brutally honest and will not hold back and would prefer if you could be the same with her. She has a soft spot for cute things and baby animals, however all this can change if she's around her crush even though he can be very goofy.

Hayao. When sealed, Hayao appears to be a hollowed wakizashi without a guard. The hilt is a turquoise hilt while the sheath is light green. Hayao's hollowed blade is silver from what you can see of it, and it is much heavier than most zanpakuto.

**Shikai: **Hayao's release command is "**Sprint"**. In his Shikai, Hayao becomes a twin blade with it's twin un-hollowed.

**Bankai: **Kaze Hayao. In this form Hayao dissolves and resolves as giant, cylindrical cement blocks around her hands and she loses her sense of sight for that time.

**Name**: Hayao

**Race**: Zanpakuto Spirit

**Gender**: Male

**Partner**: Katou Yumi

**Appearance**: Hayao has the appearance of a tall handsome young man with long messy hair. half of which is in a braid with half of his head shaven. His hair is white with green ends, while his eyes are gray and his skin is fair. He has cement shackles around his wrists and ankles, although the chains are broken.

**Personality**: Hayao is confident, encouraging, humorous, and kind towards Katou. However he can be protective over her and extremely serious when in battle. He kind of hates anyone she falls for.

**Abilities**: increased speed and accuracy


End file.
